1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to a device for indicating the presence of a specific pollutant, present among others in air and, more particularly, to a device for continuously indicating the presence of such a pollutant in a stream of air.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
One of the pollutants released into the atmosphere by rocket boosting of satellites into orbit is hydrogen chloride (HCl) gas, which is hygroscopic. The gas seeks out water in the form of vapor in the booster effluent and in the atmosphere to form mist droplets of hydrochloric acid solution which is highly corrosive. As is appreciated, the hydrochloric acid solution is actually HC1 dissolved in water. For various reasons, it is necessary to determine the concentration of the HCl in the atmosphere, i.e., the air over an area extending several miles from the launch site at various altitudes. There are other situations in which it is desirable or necessary to determine the presence of other specific pollutants in air. Thus, a need exists for a simple, yet reliable, device for indicating the amount of a specific pollutant in the air.